¡Cásate conmigo, pero ya!
by AliceV2.0
Summary: Parecía ser un día cualquiera en la no tan sorprendente vida de Philip Pirrup pero todo cambia cuando cierto chico irrumpe en la clase y le pide matrimonio con total descaro ¿Como reaccionará nuestro pequeño Pip frente a todos? "¡Rápido, no hay tiempo!" DamienxPip ¡ACTUALIZADO! ¿LLEGÓ LA HORA?
1. Prólogo

_**¡Cásate conmigo, pero ya!  
Prólogo**_

\- ¡Philip Pirrup!- un pelinegro jodidamente sexy se podía apreciar a través de la llamarada que él mismo había provocado. Todos los alumnos presentes en el salón de clases, incluyendo al susodicho, fijaron su vista en la ya incinerada puerta. De pie sobre las cenizas se hallaba Damian, luciendo sus bototos hasta las rodillas, sus pantalones de cuero y un cinturón del mismo material con una hebilla de calavera. Cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo había absolutamente nada, solo una preciosa cruz invertida colgaba de su cuello y en su pecho tenía una herida sangrante con forma de "X". En sus ojos se notaba el fuego danzar y unos pequeños cuernos comenzaban a crecer en su cráneo.

El chico inglés abrió la boca tratando de articular palabra pero todos sus esfuerzos se vieron en vano. La penetrante mirada del anticristo junto con su esculpida musculatura le impedía siquiera moverse.

Cuando el moreno decidió avanzar hacia su objetivo todas las mesas volaron hacia cualquier lado para no interrumpir su paso. El profesor Garrison trató de reclamar pero se vio detenido por los poderes del muchacho.

Damian, al estar frente a Pip, lanzó el pupitre de este por la ventana y se arrodilló de inmediato. Todos en la sala, hasta el profesor, esperaban que el destino del inglés fuera el mismo que el de la puerta pero sus predicciones se vieron anuladas cuando el anticristo hizo aparecer en sus manos un hermoso estuche carmesí que, al abrirlo, revelaba un espléndido anillo con un gran diamante y dijo velozmente, casi como una orden:

-¡ **Cásate conmigo**!-

 _N/A: ¡Hola, hola! Pues este es un copy/paste de la historia que estaba comenzando en mi antigua cuenta Alice-TheMurderWaffle (antes conocida como KarasuKuroi o algo por el estilo) Pues decidí continuarla porque un día vi las hojas en las que tenía escrita la historia y me llené de nostalgia y como no pude ingresar a mi anterior cuenta pues me cree esta (Más info –aunque no tanta, la verdad- en la biografía)_

 _¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_

 _Saludos~~ :D_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**¡Cásate conmigo!**_

 _ **Cap. 1**_

 **-° 8 días antes del Apocalipsis °-**

Philip Pirrup… 16 años de edad… ojos cristalinos como las gotas de lluvia y con una cabello tan dorado que no puede compararse con el oro… alegre… optimista como pocos… la lista podría continuar pera a Damian se le acababa el tiempo.

Se alejó de la fuente llena de sangre que yacía sobre un pilar de mármol puro ubicada al borde de un acantilado, desde el cual podía observarse en todo su esplendor el cruel Infierno. El pelinegro abrió las enormes puertas de su hogar sin tocarlas e ingresó, encontrándose con su padre.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Damian, distante como siempre. Su padre, el mismísimo Satán, había estado demasiado ocupado últimamente, salía temprano en la mañana, antes de que su hijo se despertara, y volvía ya muy entrada la noche… estamos hablando de horas humanas.

Sus encuentros en la tarde duraban poco, eran fugaces, algo así como " _Hola, hijo. Vine a buscar estos papeles. Adiós_ ". Y de seguro este no iba a ser muy distinto. Normalmente esto no fastidiaría al anticristo pero tenía que hablar un asunto urgente con él, lo que de por sí ya era cosa rara.

-Hola, hijo- saludó Satán, apresurado. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. El Apocalipsis se le vino encima como su aniversario con Mohammed.

-Papá…- A Damian se le hacía sumamente difícil iniciar una conversación.

-Dime, Damy- odiaba aquel apodo, pero al menos ya tenía su atención.

-Quiero hablar algo contigo- susurró, intentando ocultar el rubor que encendía sus mejillas. Nunca antes encontró necesario hablar con su padre sobre sus asuntos personales. Este último enarcó una ceja, curioso –Es sobre el Apocalipsis…-

-Bien… ¿qué ocurre? Siéntate…- invitó Satán tomando asiento en un cómodo sofá, su hijo se sentó al lado. Cosa rara.

-Es que… quiero saber… quiero que me digas qué… ¿qué ocurrirá con los humanos?...- cuestionó velozmente, mirando sus pies.

-Mm… depende de cuales… los impuros vendrán conmigo, como ciervos o esclavos y los "normales" irán frente al Gran Juez para decidir su destino-

-¿Y qué será de los puros?- preguntó apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas. Gesto que su padre advirtió.

-Serán reclutados en los ejércitos del Cielo…- el gran demonio rojo vaciló un poco antes de preguntar -¿Temes a que nos ganen?-

Damian no dijo nada, sólo se apretó los labios. Ese no era su temor pero no quería decirle (aún) a su padre lo que en verdad le inquietaba.

-No te preocupes…- le dijo Satán luego de unos segundos –Tenemos asegurada la victoria. La Tierra será nuestra en un santiamén- Rió y posó su mano sobre el hombro del adolescente en señal de apoyo. Le sonrió, se despidió y se fue del lugar sin más.

Damian siguió allí. En la misma posición. Pensando… sobó su cuello y suspiró resignado. Estuvo así unos cuantos minutos, sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás, observando al lujoso techo de la mansión en la cual vivía. Tras un enorme suspiro se levantó y volvió a la terraza-acantilado donde estaba la fuente e invocó una vez más la imagen de Pip.

Allí, dormido sobre un escritorio, estaba el rubio. Pirrup estaba hastiado de tanta tarea. En la Tierra ya era más de medianoche y el pobrecillo no alcanzó a completar todos sus deberes. El proyecto de química era complicado y nadie quiso ser su pareja de trabajo por el simple hecho de ser Pip. Damian lo observó con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza en sus ojos.

Miró a su alrededor, nadie a la vista. Cerró los ojos mientras una nube negra crecía desde sus pies hasta cubrirlo por completo. Cuando esta se disipó, el anticristo abrió los ojos y se halló en la habitación de Philip.

Se acercó dónde estaba el muchacho y lo tomó entre sus brazos para luego depositarlo con suavidad en la cama. Le quitó con cuidado la chaqueta y los zapatos y lo cubrió para protegerlo del cruel frío de South Park, el cual se colaba por los agujeros en la madera de lo modesta casa del inglés, lugar donde él vivía completamente solo desde que su hermana decidió abandonarlo. De eso hace ya más de dos años.

El pelinegro se sentó al borde de la cama y observó como la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana sin cortinas iluminaba el angelical rostro del rubio, resaltando sus perfectos rasgos.

Inconscientemente, llevó una de sus manos a una mejilla de Pirrup y la acarició con ternura. El chico se removió un poco ante el tacto pero siguió profundamente dormido, sonriendo en sueños por la sutil caricia.

Damian se inclinó hacia él y aspiró el rico aroma que emanaba de su cabello. Al incorporarse, vio la tentadora boca del inglés, sus rosados labios estaban semiabiertos y llamaban a besarlos más el anticristo no lo hizo. Sólo depositó un rápido beso en su frente para asegurarle cálidos sueños y se desvaneció en las sombras.

Una vez en su habitación en la gran mansión del Infierno, se deja caer de rodillas al piso, con un enorme nudo en la garganta que no podía desatar.

Se limitó a enterrar su uñas en sus brazos y sollozar en silencio…

 _N/A: Pues este es otro copy/paste del primer capítulo, sólo que hice unas leves modificaciones en cuanto a la redacción, pero nada importante._

 _El siguiente será igual, así que me ahorraré explicaciones x3_

 _¡Gracias por leer~!_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**¡Cásate conmigo, pero ya!**_

 _ **Cap. 2**_

Philip cubrió instintivamente su rostro con la cobija al sentir los rayos del sol a través de sus párpados. Se removió un poco y tras una leve inspección con los ojos cerrados se despierta sobresaltado, temiendo que sea muy tarde. Por suerte, aún no son las 7am. Suspiró aliviado luego de estirarse. Su sueño fue más tranquilo y relajante que los demás.

Miró algo confundido el lugar donde se hallaba tras despertar por completo. Lo último que recordaba era haberse dormido sobre su proyecto, el cual, por cierto, estaba realizando en su escritorio. Midió con la mirada la distancia que separaba a aquel mueble de su cama y se encogió de hombros. Tal vez, él solito llegó allí, después de todo, era su casa, y conocía tan bien cada rincón que podía hasta dormido sin tropezarse.

Se levantó y procedió a cambiarse. Consideraba indecente ir con la ropa con la que durmió a la escuela. De uno de los pocos muebles que había allí, sacó una bien planchada camisa, unos vaqueros a los cuales apenas se les notaba el desgaste y un cómodo suéter rojo con cuello de tortuga. Debajo de su cama, estaban sus únicos bototos, de un color café. Se vistió, arregló su cabello y su colocó un gorro del cual colgaba hacia su espalda un gran pompón, ambos del mismo color marrón suave, en reemplazo de su boina francesa, perdida hace ya mucho.

Se dirigió a la cocina, desayunó ligero y se lavó los dientes. Por último, se puso su parka y echó al hombro su morral para partir a la escuela. Esa era toda su aburrida rutina.

Caminaba a paso lento. No tenía prisa alguna en llegar. Eran más o menos las 7:20 y no tardaba más de media hora en estar frente al establecimiento. Su casa se ubicaba en el rincón más apartado de South Park, más allá de las vías del tren, lugar conocido por Cartman como "la zona de los pobres" y aunque odiara admitirlo, el gordo le dio un buen nombre…

Hace años dejó de tomar el autobús, le molestaba el ensordecedor bullicio dentro de este. Prefería mil y una veces la fría brisa en su cara. Era relajante el disfrutar de la tranquilidad matutina del alocado pueblo montañés.

Antes de cruzar las vías del tren, siente que alguien lo observa. Voltea bruscamente y se halla con nada. Miró al suelo y en un movimiento mecánico llevó su mano al pecho, sintiendo de pronto la imperiosa necesidad de ver el hermoso accesorio.

Sin pensarlo, se hizo a un lado de la calle y se arrodilló en la nieve. Siguiente a esto, bajó hasta la mitad el cierre de su parka y metió su mano dentro del cuello de tortuga de su suéter. Sonríe al tacto con el objeto.

Lo saca para observarlo mejor y apreciar su brillo. El collar tenía un dije con la forma sutil de una rosa, en cuyo centro yacía una preciosa piedra roja como la sangre; además, en la parte trasera tenía una inscripción… "Recuérdame"… y así lo había hecho…

Besó el accesorio y volvió a esconderlo dentro de su pecho. Quién sabe qué cosa harían los bravucones al saber de la existencia de un objeto tan valioso para él… el chico más idiota, ¿no? Philip Pirrup… a nadie le importaba lo que el inglés hiciera, sea bueno o malo, seguirá siendo un simple idiota digno de ser acosado.

Se incorporó y luego de un pesado suspiro siguió su caminata hacia su tortura diaria…

 **-*-*-* En la escuela *-*-*-**

Pip llegó temprano como siempre y se dirigió a su casillero. Lo abrió para guardar sus cosas y casi al instante unos tipos pasaron corriendo cerca de él, cerrando el casillero de un manotazo y logrando que el rubio se golpeara en la cabeza.

El chico no se quejó, sólo se apretó los labios y guardó su gorro para luego dirigirse a su salón. Era lo de siempre… y eso que no todavía ni eran las 9am.

Una vez en el aula, Philip sacó su cuaderno y revisó los apuntes de la clase anterior. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que dos o tres bolas de papel fueran a dar a su cabeza, las risillas de los responsables resonaron en la cabeza del inglés, el cual no hizo más que apretar su lápiz con fuerza y seguir escribiendo.

Odiaba aquello… odiaba esa molesta y horrorosa rutina en donde él era el centro de las burlas, donde él tenía que aguantarse todos los golpes y los insultos. Si tan sólo pudiera, él… él… no… Philip no debía pensar en eso… eran pensamientos malos… y él no lo era.

Sonrió aliviado (pero con disimulo) cuando el profesor reprendió a los muchachos que lanzaron las bolas de papel. A veces pensaba que las únicas personas que lo apoyaban eran los maestros y sus padres desde el Cielo.

Suspiró al recordar el rostro de su madre, ya casi borrado por el pasar del tiempo. Aquella mujer tan bondadosa, tan pura y alegre, era la personificación de un ángel. Y su padre, ¡cómo olvidarlo! Él fue un gran hombre, trabajador hasta el cansancio, un gran esposo y padre, pero no lo recordaba bien. Tenía memorias borrosas de esa buena persona debido a las pocas horas que pasaba con él, causa del exceso de trabajo.

Una lágrima amenazó con escaparse pero la enjugó velozmente. No quería llorar. Si lo hacía… los golpes serían más dolorosos.

El tiempo voló, la campana anunció el recreo, y como si hubiera un incendio, el alumnado corrió a los patios del colegio.

Philip era la mínima excepción en esa barbarie diaria, guardaba sus útiles como debía y caminaba tranquilamente a su casillero para retirar los libros correspondientes a la siguiente clase.

Al abrir su locker, una hoja se escapó de este, Pip la observó, dejó los libros al interior del casillero y se dispuso a recoger su último dibujo sin esperarse que Trent Boyett pisara su mano para hacer posesión de la hoja.

-¿Qué es esta mierda?- preguntó riendo, refiriéndose al dibujo y ganándose varias miradas curiosas.

-Es mío, Trent… s-suéltame… por favor, me duele…- Pirrup no podía levantarse, sus dedos seguían prisioneros del zapato de Trent, quien soltó una estruendosa carcajada, llamando aún más la atención.

-¡Que cosa tan marica dibujas!- exclamó. Luego, les hizo una señal a sus compinches y uno de ellos se acercó al casillero del inglés (el cual seguía abierto) y retiró de este su bloc de dibujo.

-Mira esto, Trent-

-¡Que gay eres!- dijo entre risas el bravucón mientras hojeaba los bellos dibujos.

Unas finas lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Pip y las risas de los alumnos cercanos no se hicieron esperar. Boyett hacía ademán de romper cada hoja pero no lo hacía, se divertía con la expresión de horror del muchacho ante aquel gesto.

-¡Das asco, Pip!-

-Estúpido franchute-

-¡Rómpele la cara, Trent!-

Estas cosas y otras más gritaban los crueles adolescentes. Ninguna palabra de apoyo hacia su persona. Philip comenzó a sollozar y el bully ejercía más presión contra la delicada mano de su víctima.

Llegó un momento en que el dolor de sus dedos ya no importaba y que las risas se volvían un vórtice que lo lanzaba cada vez más profundo. Se volvía nauseabundo y repugnante a sus oídos. Ya no podía seguir aguantando. Formó un puño con su mano libre y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la entrepierna de Boyett, quien dio oportunidad a Pirrup de recoger su bloc y huir de allí al retorcerse de dolor.

Se escurrió entre los alumnos, evadiendo las manos de quienes querían verlo despedazado por manos bravuconas.

Corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas, llegando al lugar de descarga de la cocina. No le parecía un lugar seguro y saltó el muro de ladrillos que separaba el terreno de la escuela del bosque. Corrió unos cuantos metros y se dejó caer a los pies de un árbol. Rendido de cansancio. Abrazándose a uno de sus objetos más preciados mientras liberaba un desgarrador llanto.

No sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo así, en posición fetal, derramando lágrimas de ira, rabia, pena… un montón de sentimientos se acumulaban en su garganta y le daban ganas de vomitar. Así lo hizo. Gateó un poco y vomitó. Producto de lo dicho anteriormente o de la fatiga.

Retrocedió y se sentó, apoyando su cabeza contra algún tronco, cerró sus ojos y cayó en lo que parecía ser un sueño. Despertó algo tarde. Aún el sol iluminaba pero amenazaba con esconderse luego. Sus ojos le ardían y su mano derecha estaba lastimada. Suspiró y vio algo que resaltaba en la nieve… una bella rosa roja estaba a sus pies con una nota adjunta.

Tomó la hermosa flor entre sus manos y leyó, estaba escrito con una preciosa caligrafía.

 _"No estás solo, Philip Pirrup. No te preocupes por esos idiotas que no se respetan ni a sí mismo. Ya no serán una molestia para ti… Recuerda…_

 _Cuídate…_

 _-Un amigo"_

Se sorprendió ante aquello y de pronto un aroma familiar inundó su sentido del olfato por pocos segundos. Llevó la rosa a su pecho y sintió como el frío se le colaba a los huesos. Su parka y su gorro estaban en la escuela y era muy tarde como para ir a buscarlos.

Se levantó y se retorció con dolor cuando su estómago rugió de hambre. Como pudo, empezó a caminar fuera del bosque, llegando al lago Stark ¿estaba tan lejos de la escuela? Su estómago crujió y volvió a retorcerse. Estaba muy lejos de su casa, de hecho, su casa quedaba al otro extremo.

Caminó fuera del terreno del lago y siguiendo la carretera llegó al poblado. Buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró suficiente dinero para tomar el autobús. Espero en la parada unos eternos minutos y al fin llegó el vehículo. El bus no lo dejaba muy cerca de su casa pero le ahorraba una gran caminata. Bajó en la última parada, antes de las vías del tren. Hacía mucho frío y era tarde.

Caminó con miedo. Esas calles eran muy peligrosas. Sentía que alguien lo seguía y una sensación de temor se formó en su interior. Comenzó a correr, escuchaba las pisadas de quienes lo seguían al ritmo de las suyas. Estaban tras él. Sintió que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Cuando creyó al borde del desmayo, el mismo aroma familiar de antes se hizo presente. Esta vez no por segundos, se prolongó mucho más, con mayor intensidad. Cerró los ojos y no escuchó nada a su alrededor. Se sorprendió encontrarse en la puerta de su casa al abrirlos ¿acaso había pasado por uno de esos momentos donde tu conciencia parece volar?

Miró hacia abajo y su halló con un paquete. Levantó la caja y entró a su humilde morada. Dejó el obsequio en la mesa y lo abrió: era un hermoso abrigo de cuero café que llegaba hasta la rodilla. Había una nota al fondo.

" _Estaré protegiéndote siempre. Discúlpame si aún no digo quien soy, pero temo tu rechazo. Eres alguien especial para mí, Philip Pirrup._

 _Cuídate…_

 _-Un amigo"_

Dejó la rosa que encontró en el bosque en un modesto florero con un poco de agua y guardó ambas notas en un cajón de su escritorio ¿Quién será aquel extraño que decía protegerlo?

Se vistió con su pijama y se recostó en su cama después de haber comido un poco de pan.

Sintió una cálida presencia al lado suyo y cayó en un reconfortante sueño.

 _N/A: Bien, bien, a partir de aquí comenzarán los nuevos capítulos :D_

 _¡Espero no decepcionarlos! x3_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**¡Cásate conmigo, pero ya!**_

 _ **Cap. 3**_

Damien se movía de un lugar a otro en la oficina de su padre. Estaba bastante inquieto.

El día anterior por poco y se materializa en el mundo humano por culpa de los idiotas que hicieron llorar a Pip. Se alegró cuando el inglesito lo golpeó en las pelotas y huyó. Ese tipo se merecía ese dolor… y mucho más… por eso ese tal Trent Boyett ya no lo molestaría nunca más, ni él ni su grupo ni ningún otro bully. A todos les quedó más que claro. Y sobre los sujetos que comenzaron a seguirlo en la noche… pues con ellos no tuvo piedad. Damien había leído sus pensamientos. Eran horribles. Se deshizo de ellos y de cualquier rastro de su existencia.

Satán llegó a su despacho con papeles en mano y se sorprendió al ver a su hijo allí. De inmediato preguntó el porqué de su presencia.

-Padre, es algo que… me cuesta mucho trabajo decirte…- empezó el anticristo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de su propia inseguridad –Es que yo…-

-Vamos, hijo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.- apoyó Satán al notar el nerviosismo de su hijo. Ambos tomaron asiento en un cómodo sofá y Damien se sirvió un poco de agua. Suspiró, decidido a continuar.

-En los últimos días… he estado viendo a alguien… pero ese alguien no sabe nada de mí…- Satán prestó máxima atención a cada palabra del pelinegro. –Bueno… me conoce, pero no sabe quién le envía los regalos y las notas…-

-¿Le has estado enviando obsequios? ¿Eres su admirador secreto o algo así?

-¿Qué? No, no, no… no… bueno, sí… Pero hay un gran problema. ¡Uno muy grande!

-Vamos, hijo, no creo que sea para tan…

-Es un chico puro de la Tierra- interrumpió rápidamente. El gran hombre rojo quedó en shock momentáneo. El anticristo se levantó de golpe, disculpándose por la interrupción y haciendo ademán de retirarse.

-Hijo…- lo detuvo su padre, sosteniendo su hombro. –No preguntaré cómo lo conociste, tampoco qué te atrajo de él o por qué lo sigues en secreto. Pero más se por viejo que por ser Satán y no puedes negarme que lo amas. Sé que te inquieta el qué pasará con él en el Apocalipsis y yo puedo decirte qué hacer para estar con ese chico.-

-¿En serio, Padre? Dímelo, por favor ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Es algo bastante complejo, hijo mío…

-¡Dímelo o quemo tus putos papeles!

-¡No! ¡Tardé toda la noche en rellenarlos! Oh, cielos, no te enojes así. Ejem… Te advierto que requiere de tu total compromiso. Debes ir donde ese chico, confesarte y contraer matrimonio con él. Ten en cuento que es con su consentimiento ¡Nada de poderes mentales o cosas por el estilo! De lo contrario, no funciona. Ahora, hijo, apresúrate. Quedan pocos días para el Fin de los Tiempos.-

Damien abrazó a su padre completamente emocionado antes de salir corriendo a sus aposentos. Quería asegurarse, una vez más y como siempre, del bienestar de Pip.

Philip estaba en la escuela y nadie parecía tener interés alguno en molestarle o burlarse de él. Damien se alegró, lo que hizo había dado resultado, por supuesto.

El pelinegro chasqueó sus dedos e hizo aparecer un libro delante de sus narices. Lo sostuvo un rato entre sus manos y luego lo sumergió en la fuente llena de sangre. Esperaba que con eso pudiera ayudar al rubio en su proyecto. Quería verlo más tranquilo y creía que era una buena idea que al abrir su casillero se encontrara con tal sorpresa.

Damien sonrió con ternura y contempló un rato más al inglés, quien se mordía el labio mientras completaba un examen de matemáticas.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de a poco.

Tenía miedo.

El anticristo tenía miedo a ser rechazado por un ángel que merecía todos los mimos y caricias del mundo ¿Cuántos días quedaban para el Apocalipsis? ¿Seis o quizás menos? ¿Cómo podría convencer a tan pura criatura de contraer matrimonio con él?

Se sostuvo del fino mármol y dejó caer un par de lágrimas a la fuente, disipando la imagen de Pip.

-Amo, es hora de su entrenamiento- irrumpió de pronto un diablillo en el cuarto. Damien se irguió al instante y sin mirarlo le ordenó retirarse, pues iría en unos minutos.

Cuando el esbirro se fue, Damien enjugó sus lágrimas y respiró hondo. De él se esperaba un gran guerrero.

 _ **[Horas más tarde]**_

-Estaré ocupado. No quiero que nadie me moleste.- avisó Damien a sus esclavos. El entrenamiento fue duro y quería descansar, pero primero lo primero: Philip.

Allí, nuevamente reflejándose en la sangre, estaba el rubio camino a su casa. Aún tenía tiempo de enviarle un regalo y escribir una nota con la que esperaba develar su identidad.

Esta vez quería darle un obsequio completamente especial y único, por lo que se concentró unos minutos para crear un objeto realmente bello.

Escribió la nota y dejó ambos en la entrada de la humilde morada del inglés.

Esperó un momento frente a la fuente y sonrió lleno de alegría al ver la reacción de Pip por el regalo y cómo las facciones de su rostro cambiaban acorde leía la no tan larga carta.

Definitivamente lo había recordado.

Suspiró aliviado y su dirigió a la cama para tomar un merecido descanso. El sueño lo invadió de inmediato apenas acomodó su cabeza en los suaves almohadones.

Soñó con Philip, lo veía caminando frente a él en un bello campo de claveles blancos como sus ropas. Los dorados cabellos del inglés danzaban improvisadamente al viento y Damien se sentía lleno de dicha.

Él estiró su brazo para tocarle y Pirrup sostuvo su mano mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

De pronto, todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar. Las flores eran aplastadas por el pavimento y edificios surgían de la tierra. Ambos parecían hacerse más pequeños… era un recuerdo… era South Park cuando ambos tenían 8n años.

-Eres mi único amigo, Damien- le susurró el inglés sin soltar su mano. El anticristo se dispuso a acariciar su mejilla pero sin previo aviso lo invadieron los recuerdos de cuando lo convirtió en fuegos artificiales.

Despertó de golpe, sudoroso, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Odiaba recordar ese día, lo hacía sentir horrible. Abrió el cajón de una mesita auxiliar y de este retiró con apuro un precioso collar de plata con forma de cruz invertida y una gema roja en su centro. Apretó el objeto contra su pecho y recordó…

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde el incidente que Damien lamentaba. Pateaba las rocas al lago Stark mientras se preguntaba si acaso el rubio leyó su carta y si se molestaría en ir… si lo perdonaría…

Escuchó unos ruidos cerca y volteó al instante. El muchacho que él tanto ansiaba volver a ver se asomaba tímido detrás de un árbol.

-Pip…- susurró acercándose. El mencionado salió de su escondite y movió su mano en señal de saludo.

-Hola, Damien… Tanto tiempo sin verte.- el anticristo no sabía cómo empezar. No sabía qué decirle ¿Tenía que mencionar lo mucho que había crecido? ¿Debía alabar lo bonito que se veía su cabello?... ¿Qué?

Balbuceó unas cuantas palabras y a cada frase incompleta, la pueril sonrisa de Pirrup aumentaba.

-Te perdono, Damien.- le dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿E-en serio?

-Por supuesto. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste y… te perdono.- Damien corrió a abrazarlo y le susurró un dulce "Gracias".

Hablaron un rato más, apoyados contra un árbol y sintiendo la nieve en sus piernas. Es entonces cuando a Damien se le ocurre una idea. Se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano y apretó con fuerza el puño, diciéndole a Pip que le daría una sorpresa. Pasaron unos segundos y al abrir su mano reveló una piedra preciosa, hecha con su propia sangre.

-Es un regalo para ti.- le dijo, extendiéndole la piedra –Así siempre estaré contigo- Philip la sostuvo entre sus manos, completamente impresionado y le preguntó si acaso podría hacer lo mismo con su sangre, pues también quería acompañarlo para siempre.

-Dame tu mano.- Damien le pinchó un solo dedo y la única gota de sangre que salió de la herida se solidificó inmediatamente, formando una segunda piedra. Al anticristo se le ocurrió incrustarla en el collar que llevaba en ese momento y creó uno para Philip, así él no tendría tanto temor de perderla.

-¿Te gustan las rosas, no?- preguntó, mientras colocaba el accesorio alrededor de su cuello. –Prométeme que nunca olvidarás que somos amigos.-

-Lo prometo, Damien.- dicho esto, al reverso de la rosa de plata y de la cruz invertida, quedó grabada la palabra " _Recuerda_ ".

 _ **-Fin Flashback-**_

Damien se colocó el collar y volvió a recostarse. Temía que si se aparecía de pronto podría asustar a Philip. No tuvo contacto con él durante años y de pronto ¡Bam! Regalos y notas por doquier. Era extraño, ¿no? Más extraño sería que una persona que no has visto en mucho tiempo se te aparezca para pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

Debía idear algo… ¡pero ya!

* * *

 _N/A: Okey, este es el bonito y nuevo capítulo que tanto tiempo estuvo esperándome en un cuaderno._

 _¿Qué les parece?_

 _Cuando estaba escribiendo el flashback se me ocurrió una historia de estos dos llena de acción, drama, revuelos y *tic nervioso*… debo calmarme. Mi meta es terminar los fics que dejé en la cuenta anterior y luego comenzaré con los nuevos._

 _Cualquier opinión o crítica es bien recibida ;)_

 _¡Gracias por leer~!_


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Cásate conmigo!**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **-°- 6 días antes del Apocalipsis -°-**

Philip abría lentamente sus ojos para dar inicio a su rutina matutina. Vio el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de su cuarto y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Se había despertado media hora antes de lo usual.

El rubio planeaba descansar un rato más pero un recuerdo azotó su mente e hizo que se levantara de golpe. Corrió hacia su escritorio y escribió en una hoja de papel:

" _Creo saber quién eres y deseo decir que no debes temer a mostrarte. No me asustaré, no huiré ni te rechazaré._

 _Ansío verte con toda mi alma y agradecerte en persona los bellos obsequios._

 _Abrazos,_

 _-Philip Pirrup."_

Dejó el papel extendido sobre la mesa del comedor, creyendo que así aquella persona podría leerlo.

Volvió a su habitación y tras un largo suspiro abrió el cajón del mueble auxiliar y retiró un bello espejo, cortesía de su "desconocido" protector.

Pasó su mano por el borde del objeto, tanteando los detalles que a simple viste pasaban desapercibidos. En el marco de oro se incrustaban delicadas piedras preciosas y se dibujaban bellas flores, siendo coronadas por una rosa idéntica a la que se lucía en el collar del inglés.

Más tiempo pasó descubriendo los detalles que observando su propio reflejo. Añorando paseos y rememorando conversaciones. Cerró los ojos y su sentido del olfato se apoderó de aquel aroma en particular. El mismo que sintió el día que huyó de Trent y cuando caminaba de vuelta a su hogar por las oscuras calles del pueblo.

Completamente emocionado, leyó una vez más la última carta que recibió.

" _Querido Philip:_

 _Lamento mi falta de educación al no mostrarme frente a ti pero, como te lo mencioné anteriormente, temo a tu rechazo y a la reacción que puedes tener sobre mi persona._

 _Por ahora te protegeré desde las sombras. Esperando ansioso el momento en que deje de ser tan cobarde y pueda plantarme cara a cara frente a ti y explicarte el por qué deseo protegerte tanto._

 _Espero que te guste este obsequio, puede que sea un simple espejo pero quiero que veas lo hermoso que eres todos los días. Tengo la esperanza de que la rosa te recuerda nuestra promesa._

 _Me disculpo nuevamente por mi cobardía._

 _-Un amigo."_

No tuvo que procesar dos veces la información para descubrir –o más bien, confirmar- la identidad de su "ángel guardián".

Observó nuevamente el reloj; ya era hora de partir. Luego de arreglarse y desayunar lo último que tenía en la despensa, guardó el libro que el día anterior apareció misteriosamente en su casillero y que lo ayudó a terminar su proyecto.

Suspiró contento e inició su marcha a la escuela.

 _ **[Una vez en el aula]**_

Philip abrió uno de sus cuadernos cuando ¡oh, sorpresa! Apareció una de esas notitas misteriosas. Fingiendo revisar sus apuntes, leyó:

" _¿En serio no me rechazarás? Creí que podías estar enojado conmigo por… no haber dado señales de vida en años._

 _Supongo que al fin podré firmar con mi nombre._

 _Si no te molesta, me gustaría verte. Dime si puedes y prometo escaparme de este Infierno para escuchar tu dulce voz._

 _-Damien."_

A Pip se le hacía imposible ocultar su hermosa sonrisa. Sus compañeros de clase podrían ver como las pálidas mejillas de Pirrup se tornaban lentamente a un suave color rosa. Nadie podía explicarse el porqué de tal rubor, pero si llegaran a descubrirlo sería un gran chisme.

Se percató de que el profe estaba distraído y escribió su respuesta en la última página de su cuaderno.

" _Era obvio que eras tú, Damien. Jamás podría molestarme contigo, además, tampoco puse mucho de mi parte para poder contactarte._

 _Me encantaría verte. ¿Te parece en el Lago Starck, bajo el mismo árbol? Cuando pasé por allí, noté que aún estaba nuestra promesa escrita._

 _Te he extrañado mucho._

 _Tal vez ahora la firma esté de más, pero para no dejar de lado las formalidades,_

 _-Philip P."_

-Señor Pirrup, ¿podría venir al frente y resolver esto?- la molesta voz del maestro de matemáticas hizo que el inglés se sobresaltara. Tartamudeo algo y se dirigió al pizarrón. Sólo debía solucionar una sencilla ecuación.

 _ **[RECREO]**_

Pip estaba algo preocupado. Tras volver a su puesto y revisar su cuaderno, no encontró la nota que escribió. Temía que alguno de sus compañeros la hubiese hurtado para poder usarla en su contra de alguna manera.

Abrió su casillero y allí dentro se encontró con un papel doblado. Con algo de miedo por no saber qué podía ser, comenzó a leer.

" _Al diablo las formalidades, soy el Anticristo y soy tan rebelde que hasta usaré emoticonos :B_

 _Pero hablando en serio, ¿Qué día te parece bien? Tú dispone del que quieras y me aseguraré de estar allí a la hora que indiques._

 _¡Quiero verte tanto!"_

Philip soltó una dulce risilla ¡Así escribía su Damien!... es decir… así es como Damien escribe, no es como si fuera suyo o algo por el estilo.

Retiró los cuadernos de la clase siguiente y en uno de ellos escribió velozmente:

" _Me gustaría verte hoy mismo, si es que no estás muy ocupado. Tengo tantas ansias, hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar. Si no tienes problemas, te esperaré a las cinco de la tarde, en el mismo lugar de antes."_

No había palabras que pudieran describir su emoción cuando recibió la respuesta. Quería que las horas pasaran rápido, quería correr al lago Starck apenas terminaran las clases, quería ver a Damien. Sólo pudo pensar en eso durante todo el día, por ello se llevó una que otra reprimenda por parte de sus profesores para que atendiera en clases, pero nada le quitó su sonrisa.

Al salir de la escuela, el reloj marcaba las 16:15, por lo que podía dirigirse a pie hacia el lugar acordado y llegar a tiempo.

Estaba realmente inquieto. Tras tantos años al fin podría ver a la única persona que pudo considerar su amigo. Hablarían de muchas cosas y estarían horas sentados en la nieve, poniéndose al día de lo que habían hecho los últimos cinco años.

No se había percatado, pero mientras más pensaba en cómo se veía Damien, más rápido corría en dirección al lago.

¿Estaría más alto? ¿Dejó crecer su cabello? ¿Sus ojos seguían igual a como él los recordaba?

Aún faltaban unos minutos para las cinco de la tarde cuando logró divisar una figura a la orilla del lago. Se mantenía quieto, esperando. Su cabello era intensamente negro y no muy largo, su cuello se mantenía parcialmente oculto gracias a un sweater negro y le daba la espalda a Philip, quien no titubeo al llamarlo, totalmente emocionado.

-¡Damien!

La persona en cuestión volteó de inmediato, dándole el placer a Pip de ver sus perfectos y marcados rasgos, su tez pálida y sus ojos ardientes.

-¡Philip!- sonrió y se acercó para poder estrecharlo en un abrazo.

* * *

 _N/A.: ¡Se acercan cosas bonitas! Nuestro Philip está cada vez más cerca de alcanzar la felicidad ;)_

 _¡Gracias por leer~!_


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Cásate conmigo, pero ya!**

 **Capítulo 5**

Se abrazaron y pudieron gozar del contacto del otro tras varios años de separación. Sus corazones latían intensamente y ninguno podía disimular la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara.

Philip trató de separarse un poco para poder ver su rostro, pero Damien lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. No quería romper aquel contacto por temor a que todo se desvaneciera como un sueño. Quería sentir por más tiempo la calidez de Pip, quien debió rendirse ante los fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

-Te extrañé mucho, Damien.

-Y yo a ti…- el anticristo rozó el cuello del rubio con su nariz, buscando acurrucarse.

-N-no, Damien… ja, ja… jajaja, para. M-me haces cosquillas…

-Oww, ¿en serio?- Damien continúo molestándolo con su nariz y Philip trataba de apartarse, quejándose y riendo del todo feliz.

Parecía irreal.

Cuando Damien decidió detenerse, ambos quedaron cara a cara, rozándose sus narices sin parar de reír. Sólo se separaron cuando Philip se dio cuenta de la distancia entre ellos y se avergonzó por tanta cercanía.

-Has cambiado mucho, Pip- comentó el anticristo, moviendo un mechón de su cabello y observándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Tú también, Damien, estás mucho más alto a cómo te recordaba.

-Jaja, eso es porque nos vimos hace muchos años… oh…

-Ah, es cierto.

-Respecto a eso… lo siento mucho. No tengo grandes excusas para justificar el no haberme contactado contigo en tanto tiempo.

Philip como respuesta mostró una dulce sonrisa y le tendió su mano para acercarse al árbol donde se habían encontrado cuando tenían 10 años. Se recostaron en la nieve para comenzar a charlar pero ninguno sabía por dónde empezar. Había tantas palabras en sus mentes que ninguna lograba despegar realmente para darse a conocer.

-Haces que me sienta realmente feliz…- suspiró de repente el chico inglés. A Damien se le aceleró el pulso inmediatamente. Aquella exclamación que lo pilló desprevenido fue el detonante perfecto para que su corazón saltara y gritara: "Hoy es el día. Hoy. Debo decirle cuánto lo quiero realmente. Debo hacerlo feliz por siempre. Debemos estar juntos para siempre."

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Philip al notar su expresión. El anticristo se disculpó y entre unas pequeñas risas vergonzosas dijo que él se sentía de la misma manera. De pronto se sentía mucho más nervioso. No podía pensar en muchas cosas y se sentía mareado. Veía que Philip hablaba y su voz llegaba como una suave melodía a sus oídos, pero su cerebro no podía procesar alguna respuesta o interacción inteligente.

En un momento, y como algo espontáneo para no dejar de escuchar a quien amaba, le preguntó cómo iban las cosas en la escuela. Él ya lo sabía todo, por supuesto.

-Me ha ido bastante bien. Antes me molestaban y esas cosas, pero ya no. Todo es gracias a ti, ¿verdad?-

-No, no, no. Tú te diste a respetar con ese golpe que le diste al sujeto que quería hacerse el gracioso. Fue realmente fantástico, Pip.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes que le di un puñetazo? No recuerdo habértelo dicho… ¡Oh! Acaso estabas… ¿estabas vigilándome, no es así?- Philip fingió una exagerada sorpresa que a Damien le pareció muy real, logrando preocuparlo más de lo que debería.

-¡Fue en ese momento! ¡De repente pensé en ti y, bueno, te vi! Pero no es como si lo hiciera siempre, de verdad, no soy ninguna especie de acosador ni nada por el estilo…

-Está bien, Damien- dijo Pip, besándolo en la mejilla –Lo hiciste para protegerme.

El anticristo guardó silencio al instante y sintió sus mejillas arder. Las cosas iban en la dirección que él quería, pero no de la manera en la que lo tenía planeado. En su cabeza, él debería ser quien torne rosas las mejillas de Pip.

-Yo… quiero protegerte por siempre…- balbuceó de la nada. Tocando la mejilla que Philip acababa de besar.

-No podrás protegerme por siempre, Damien- refutó el rubio con una ligera sonrisa –Algún día moriré como todos y partiré a otro lugar…

-¡Philip!- regañó, abrazándolo muy fuerte –Realmente, te protegeré por siempre. Quiero proteger todo tu ser, tu alma, tu espíritu. No podría permitir que algo o alguien te hagan daño… Yo…

-Damien…

Pip sentía el corazón del anticristo latir muy rápido. De alguna manera logró agitarlo mucho y estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

-Philip… por favor… permíteme prometer ante todo lo Divino que te protegeré por y para siempre…

-No es necesario…

-Por favor…

Damien lo apretó más contra su pecho y no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo. La sola idea de que Pip muriera de algún modo se le hacía terrible. No podría aguantar que, con su muerte, su alma migrara al Cielo y se le prohibiera estar a su lado.

-Está bien… pero…

El anticristo le besó su frente y se irguió frente a él. Sus ojos brillaban.

-Yo, Damien Thorn, doy mi palabra como futuro Señor de las Tinieblas ante todas las divinidades existentes, de que cuidaré, protegeré y velaré por el bienestar de Philip Pirrup, siendo así hasta más allá del Fin de los Tiempos…

Pip estaba a punto de decirle que todo aquello era muy dulce de su parte, pero que no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado, cuando Damien sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho que lo obligó a retorcerse.

A la altura de su corazón, su sweater negro comenzó a quemarse de una manera extraña. Primero se formó una línea, luego la otra, formando una equis sangrante. Damien mantenía una mueca de dolor hasta que el sangrado terminó.

Con un poco de nieve, Pip apagó el fuego que continuó extendiéndose en la prenda hasta casi llegar al hombro.

-¿Estás bien, Damien? ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el rubio tratando de mantener la compostura. Aquello lo había asustado bastante.

-Es por la promesa… cada vez que no la cumpla o la infrinja, este símbolo me dañará y recordará que debo dar todo de mí para protegerte…

Philip observó la marca y un montón de cosas se agolparon en su mente. Se preguntaba si realmente alguien haría algo así por él y por qué.

Salió de su ensoñación para preguntarle si necesitaba un abrigo, pues su sweater ya no podría resguardarlo del frío.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no siento el frío.- dijo, luego se quitó la prenda y volvió a recostarse como antes. Pip lo observó un momento más, contemplando su torso bien tonificado y la equis en su pecho. Se recostó a su lado y Damien lo acercó a él con un brazo.

Philip no dejaba de pensar en la promesa que le hizo. Esa herida, como él la veía, parecía muy dolorosa, pero Damien no hizo amago de siquiera comentar el dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando se estaba formando.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a acariciar la cicatriz palpitante con la yema de los dedos, temiendo que cualquier roce brusco podría hacerlo sangrar de nuevo.

Luego de un rato, tras apreciar infinitamente tal cariño, Damien tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla.

-¿Sabes? No puedo sentir el frío, tampoco el calor, ni puedo experimentar los dolores humanos como al pincharse con una aguja o quemarse con el fuego. Pero hay algo que puedo sentir intensamente y que me hace muy feliz…

-¿Qué es?

-Tu preciosa calidez, Philip. Tenerte aquí, sentir tu tacto, tu respiración… no puedo explicarlo, pero haz logrado hacerme sentir un montón de emociones y sensaciones nuevas; por esto… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo…- volvió a besar su mano y lo apegó un poco más a él.

-Damien… tú…- Pip comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido y sentía su rostro arder. No le gustaba sentirse tan ansioso, pues creía que Damien podría molestarse o sentirse mal por su reacción.

-Yo...-

-¿Quieres lanzar piedras al lago? Recordé cuando lo hicimos de niños, era muy divertido.- aquello fue lo único que se le ocurrió para distraer al anticristo un momento, pero sólo obtuvo una pequeña mueca por su parte.

-Philip, podemos lanzar piedras en cualquier momento. Ahora quisiera…

-¡Pero es muy divertido! ¡Vamos!- Pip hizo ademán de levantarse pero Damien lo retuvo sujetándole un brazo.

El rubio volteó su rostro y quedó frente a frente con el del anticristo. Sus narices se rozaban y casi por instinto comenzaron a romper lentamente la distancia que separaba sus labios.

Sus corazones palpitaban tan rápido que podían detenerse en cualquier momento.

Sólo unos centímetros más para declararse sin palabras.

En la cabeza de Philip sólo había espacio para Damien, así como en el corazón de Damien siempre estuvo Philip.

Cada vez más cerca. Cada vez más poco para poder deleitarse con la boca del otro.

-Philip… ¿tú me amas?

La lenta y ronca voz de Damien recorrió todo su cuerpo y desbordó de emociones su pecho. Estaba más que claro que lo amaba. Al principio creyó que todo ese cariño estaba dirigido hacia un amigo hasta que lo volvió a ver. Entonces no tuvo más dudas.

Acarició el rostro del anticristo con su mano libre y tras tantos años de espera al fin pudo probar sus labios.

Por un segundo llegó a pensar que había sido convertido en fuegos artificiales nuevamente, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que esa sensación era más bien alegría y nerviosismo mezclados.

Los brazos de Damien rodearon su cintura y un agradable calor recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió que el viento ya no soplaba y creía que todo el mundo se había detenido para, tras tanto sufrir solo, disfrutara tranquilamente toda la ternura y amor que estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

Cuando alguno intentaba romper el beso, el otro extrañaba demasiado sus labios y no podía permitirse estar alejado de ellos por mucho tiempo.

Siguieron así por varios minutos, tratando de, en una sola vez, entregar los besos que en años no pudieron permitirse regalar.

En un momento, Philip necesitó recuperar aire. Cuando se separó de Damien, pudo apreciar su rostro sonrojado bajo la tenue luz del atardecer. Le pareció demasiado dulce y se llenó de ternura al pensar que era la única persona en todo el mundo que tenía el privilegio de observar así al temido anticristo.

Se sentía tan feliz que llegó a pensar que todo era un sueño, por lo que abrazó fuertemente al pelinegro y le susurró, casi en un sollozo:

-Quiero que estés allí cuando despierte…

-Philip… siempre estaré contigo…

* * *

 _N/A.: Hola, hola~_

 _¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Me tomó tiempo escribirlo pues había demasiado amorsh de por medio y había perdido la costumbre ;-;_

 _Aviso anticipadamente que mañana entró oficialmente a período de exámenes así que... bueno, ya saben qué significa eso *llora*_

 _Mi prioridad ahora (además de pasar el semestre) es este fic, luego vendría "Lo que depara es destino" y por último "Dreams" -que se encuentra en su final y, al parecer, nadie quiere. Lo entiendo :c -_

 _Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo~ :D_

 _P.D.: Estaba pensando en abrir una de esas votaciones en la biografía (para probar más que nada) sobre qué tipo de fic les gustaría que escribiera. Algo totalmente nuevo_ \\(*o*)/ _¿Qué opinan?_


	7. Capítulo 6

_**¡Cásate conmigo, pero ya!**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Lo primero que vio Philip al despertar fue una notita que Damien había dejado en su mesa de noche, la cual rezaba "Te amo". La reacción posterior a la lectura fue envolverse en las sábanas y dar vueltas en la cama, riendo feliz de la vida.

Aún sentía los labios de Damien como la noche anterior y no podía evitar sonrojarse al máximo cada vez que recordaba su cuerpo sentado en la nieve, llamándolo para besarlo. Podría jurar que había muerto y ahora estaba viviendo en su Cielo personalizado, donde sería eternamente feliz.

Arregló sus cosas para ir a la escuela y en el camino no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico de cabellos oscuros. Ocupaba su mente por completo y gracias a él ya no temía mostrar su más preciado regalo al mundo. Lucía su collar con el más completo orgullo y felicidad.

Llegó a la escuela con una radiante y envidiable sonrisa, irradiaba dicha y nadie, pero nadie en el mundo, iba a poder quitársela.

 **[Mientras tanto…]**

Unos muñecos de madera se incineraban, otros eran desmembrados y otros tantos se convertían en simples astillas.

-¡Hoy está más animado, amo Damien!- comentó el demonio encargado de supervisar su entrenamiento –A este ritmo, usted derrotará todas las fuerzas angelicales sin esfuerzo, ¡jajá!-

-¿Tú crees?- exclamó a la vez que enfundaba su arma demoníaca –Estoy lleno de energía, Baal. Nada podría arruinarme este día.-

-¿Algún acontecimiento emocionante el día de ayer?

-Si supieras…- sonrió y continúo derribando a sus inertes enemigos hasta que Baal indicó que era hora de pasar a objetivos móviles, llamó a unos cuántos esbirros armados con guadañas y les ordenó atacar al amo Damien sin ningún temor, pues él debía aprender muy bien a defenderse.

No es como si recién estuvieran entrenándolo en el arte de la guerra, desde su nacimiento se había dicho y declarado que Damien debía ser el más fuerte de todos los seres existentes en cualquier mundo. Dominaba el sigilo, el asesinato y la magia negra a la perfección, tal como se esperaba de él, todo lo que hacía ahora era más que un sencillo "repaso" a todo lo que ya sabía para "no perder la costumbre". Obviamente, y para que no cayera en la demencia como muchos demonios poderosos anteriores, se le enseñó la escritura y la poesía para equilibrar su espíritu inmortal y, con aquello, lograron convertirlo en el ser más cuerdo y apto para matar y juzgar.

De él dependería el Nuevo Imperio.

 **[En las dependencias de Satán…]**

-Haz que mi hijo se presente ante mí, inmediatamente.

-Sí, señor.

Las noticias que habían llegado eran malas. Terribles. El tiempo se había acortado más de lo esperado y sólo quedaba jugar una pieza, cuyo movimiento sería esencial para la victoria.

-¿Qué ocurre, padre?- preguntó Damien al entrar al despacho. Pocas veces había sido llamado directamente por su padre, y jamás habían sido cosas buenas.

-Hijo, tengo malas noticias. Las fuerzas del Cielo están movilizándose y me han advertido que la fecha indicada ya no se respetará.

-¿Quieres decir que la Guerra iniciará antes?

-Así es. Además, en el mundo humano ya se han reportado varias desapariciones misteriosas de niños mientras dormían, en todas partes del mundo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Están reclutando ángeles para el Ejército Santo…

-Correcto. Por lo que da por terminado tu entrenamiento. De ahora en adelante debes estar 100% atento a los movimientos celestiales. Ante cualquier anormalidad debes actuar. No olvides que esta Guerra decidirá todo.

-Como ordene, Su Majestad.- hizo una reverencia, formalidades más que nada, y se retiró hacia su habitación… prácticamente corriendo.

Si era cierto que ya estaban reclutando fuerzas para el Ejército Santo, entonces Philip podría desaparecer de su cama en cualquier momento, y si se oponía a marchar, la Orden Celestial lo condenaría al Vacío Eterno y nada ni nadie podría sacar su alma de allí.

Invocó la imagen de Philip en la fuente de sangre y pudo contemplarlo escribiendo algo felizmente. Su jornada escolar ya había acabado y ahora quizás estaba haciendo alguna tarea. Debió controlar sus impulsos de ir a visitarle pues ahora debía estar todo su tiempo en el Infierno, esperando a dar órdenes a sus Legiones Demoníacas. Sintió que debía excusarse inmediatamente, para evitar herirlo de alguna forma si no se encontraban para otra cita.

Ya con pluma y libreta en mano, comenzó a redactar lo que esperaba fuese una apasionada carta de amor explicándole las razones de fuerza mayor que lo mantenían atado a su mundo. No se alejó de la fuente pues no quería despegar la vista de Pip por si alguna fuerza milagrosa intentaba llevárselo, de ser el caso, podría interferir de alguna manera creativa para despertarlo y ahuyentar a los "ángeles reclutadores".

" _Debes ir donde ese chico, confesarte y contraer matrimonio con él…",_ fue lo que su padre le había dicho días atrás.

Ya se había confesado y, gloriosa dicha, había sido correspondido. Sólo faltaba la parte de contraer matrimonio… sólo eso…

¿Cómo podría pedir su mano en matrimonio si apenas se habían reencontrado ayer? ¿Cuál sería la manera correcta?

Decirle la verdad sobre el Apocalipsis y que no quiere que los ángeles lo separen de él sonaría demasiado egoísta y no buscaba asustarlo. Además, existía la posibilidad de que Philip deseara ser parte del Ejército Santo… aunque sería extraño tras haber besado al mismo anticristo, ¿no?

Damien llegó a pensar que Pip ya era parte de las fuerzas Celestiales y que toda la cursilería y romanticismo eran para manipularlo y tener la batalla ganada, pero aquello le sonó demasiado descabellado y desechó la idea de inmediato.

Debía descansar, estaba claro, o seguiría pensando en cosas sin sentido y/o demasiado complicadas.

* * *

 _N/A.: ¿Les cuento algo gracioso? Lo tenía listo hace mucho y juraba que ya lo había subido. Los exámenes me tienen mal. Por suerte, ya terminé todo lo relacionado con la universidad (al menos por ahora, los exámenes volverán con más fuerza que nunca en unas dos semanas), por lo que espero poder terminar el próximo capítulo de "Lo que depara el destino"._

 _Besos y abrazos para todos, les agradezco su paciencia~_

 _¡Ah! ¡Y gracias por leer~!_


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡Cásate conmigo, pero ya!**

 **Capítulo 7**

Philip despertó agitado en medio de la noche tras tener una extraña pesadilla.

Soñó que estaba en una habitación vacía, con Damien al frente. Él miraba fijamente al piso y apretaba los puños. Cuando iba a acercársele para preguntar si estaba bien, una cálida mano tocó su hombro y lo hizo voltear. No pudo ver bien a la persona que lo hizo desviar de su objetivo, pues una fuerte luz ocultaba su rostro. Sintió que se llenaba de paz y hasta comenzó a seguirlo cuando éste se lo ordenó.

-Serás feliz…- le escuchó decir. En ese momento, lo inundó una terrible inquietud. ¿A dónde iban? ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Qué buscaba en él?

Volteó y corrió hacia donde estaba Damien mientras la voz desconocida susurraba que era un error negarse a ser feliz. Empezó a correr más rápido ya que sentía que lo estaba siguiendo. ¿Qué sabía esa persona lo que lo haría feliz? ¿Acaso no sabía que él era feliz con Damien?

Un resplandor rojizo lo hizo despertar de golpe. Su pecho se oprimía, sus manos temblaban y aún le costaba respirar. Si sólo había sido un sueño, ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Damien observaba preocupado hacia la fuente de sangre. Aquel sueño de su pequeño amado era una señal. Pronto irían a buscarlo. ¿Sería capaz de evitarlo? ¿Estaría Philip de acuerdo en renunciar a la felicidad celestial por estar con él? Todas estas dudas lo acechaban y le imposibilitaban concentrarse.

Le parecía algo gracioso el que lo preparasen de pequeño para afrontar el Apocalipsis sin temor ni nada parecido, y ahora, debido a un humano alejado de todo pecado, le tenía más miedo que nunca a El Final.

No quería perderlo.

Todo era debido a eso. No quería. Definitivamente no iba a permitirlo.

Se alejó de la fuente cuando Philip volvió a dormir y en su mente comenzó a engendrarse un peligroso plan.

-¡Padre! Exijo saber más detalles sobre este supuesto adelanto de la guerra.

-¿Cómo dices? Ya te di la información necesaria.

-Quiero saber quién lo dijo y cómo lo supo. Me es necesario conocer tales detalles en este preciso instante.

-Hijo… ¿no será que estás algo nervioso? Tu deber ahora es mantenerte alerta y atacar al primer atisbo del enemigo y, por supuesto, vencer.

-¡Sólo dime quién y cómo se enteró!

-¡Por mis barbas, Damien! Estás demasiado alterado y creo que ya sé a qué se debe. Entiendo tu preocupación y no creo que te sea útil saber que la información me la dio uno de mis infiltrados en las Fuerzas del Cielo y fue respaldada por otro grupo. Se enteraron al espiar al arcángel encargado de guiar las primeras tropas. Ahora dime, ¿esto te sirve de algo? ¿O es que sólo querías confirmar que en realidad está pasando, hijo?

Damien mantuvo silencio. ¿Para qué quería saber eso al fin y al cabo? No le serviría para evitar que se llevasen a Pip…

Pero quizás le serviría como incentivo para llevárselo por sí mismo.

La manera más segura era contraer sagrado matrimonio en las puertas del infierno y quedarían sus almas unidad para el resto de la eternidad. No le molestaba para nada la idea, pero para Philip, que recién comenzaba a abrirle su corazón, podría resultarle demasiado apresurado, además de insano y/o macabro.

¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer el anticristo para evitar que las Fuerzas Celestiales se llevasen a Pip? ¿De qué manera un alma no va al Cielo?

La respuesta era sencilla: pecando.

Casi cualquier cosa podría atarte a alguno de los Siete Círculos del Infierno, por eso estaban reclutando niños en su mayoría como ángeles, pues aún no habían atravesado por ninguno de los pecados capitales como para considerarlos impuros.

¿A qué era susceptible Philip Pirrup?

Jamás llegó a odiar a nadie en verdad. Su sentido de comprensión y empatía iba más allá de que lo dañarán física o mentalmente. Para él, todo tenía su razón de ser y prefería echarse la culpa antes de sentir rencor de quienes abusaban de él. Quizás llegó a sentirse resentido, pero nada más.

No envidiaba a nadie, pues siempre creyó merecer lo que tenía. Tampoco sintió celos ni era orgulloso. Era totalmente puro desde la perspectiva que el mundo está lleno de tentaciones.

Ahora Damien se preguntaba el qué debía hacer para Philip mordiera la manzana, de esta manera tendría algo más de tiempo y evitaría que lo arrebatasen de su lado.

¿Sería lo correcto? No importa, es el puto anticristo ¿A Pip le disgustaría? No, de hacerlo bien, por supuesto.

Se despidió de su padre y volvió a sus aposentos. Encontró lo que él describiría como "una solución parcial".

Eran las dos de la mañana en la Tierra. Philip dormía aún algo inquieto tras esa extraña pesadilla y Damien pensó que si se aparecía ahora en su habitación quizá, sólo quizá… podría hacerlo pecar…


	9. Capítulo 8

_**ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente capítulo contiene un lemmon pobremente detallado y mal escrito por la falta de práctica (so bad). Es suavecito y todo eso. Continúe bajo su propio riesgo._

* * *

 **¡Cásate conmigo, pero ya!**  
 **Capítulo 8**

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana cuando Philip Pirrup sintió un cálido viento en su espalda. Abrió los ojos aún entre el sueño y la realidad y se irguió un poco en su cama.

-Lamento despertarte, Pip.

-¡Oh, Damien!- se sobresaltó el inglés. El muchacho estaba sentado en la mesa de su escritorio, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra.

-Disculpa por irrumpir así, es que… tuve un mal presentimiento.- mintió. Sabía exactamente lo que había pasado. Siempre sabe lo que está pasando. Se dirigió con su bello rostro inundado en preocupación y tomó asiento a un lado de Pip en su cama, sosteniendo sus manos -¿Estás bien?-

-Ah… creo que sí, Damien, sólo… tuve un sueño muy extraño…

-¿Una pesadilla?

-Sí, y la sensación era horrible…

-¿Quieres decirme de qué trataba?- el rubio negó con la cabeza. Damien hacía estas preguntas para, más que nada, tantear cuánta seguridad tenía Pip en confiarle tales cosas, como su miedo a alejarse nuevamente de él.

El anticristo abrazó al inglés y dándole un beso en la frente le dijo que todo iba a estar bien y que jamás iba a permitir que algo malo le pasara.

Pirrup se aferró al abrazo y dejó inundar su sentido del olfato con el agradable aroma del cuello de Damien. Sin pensar, se acurrucó demasiado en ese sector y se detuvo al escuchar unas risillas del pelinegro.

-Ahora eres tú el que me hace cosquillas…- comentó sonriendo. De inmediato Philip se alejó pidiéndole disculpas por aquel comportamiento tan indebido. El anticristo sólo río suavemente antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrar: -No te preocupes por eso… yo debería disculparme por pensar cosas indebidas, ¿no?-

-¡D-Damien! ¿Qué qui-quieres decir?

-Lo siento, no quería ponerte nervioso es que… me emociona estar en tu habitación… oh, lo lamento, no debería comportarme así, ¿verdad?

-¡N-no me molesta! S-sólo que… si, me pongo un poco nervioso… nunca he estado solo con alguien a oscuras en mi habitación y me siento un poco raro.

-¿Raro en el buen sentido o el mal sentido?

-Emm… creo que depende qué defines como bueno o malo…

-¡Philip! ¿Acaso te me estás insinuando?

-¡No! Oh, cielos, no pienses que no me gustas es que me pongo muy nervioso, no un poco, estamos muy cerca y tu olor y tu… calor… y…- a Pip se le fue el aliento cuando Damien comenzó a pasar lentamente la punta de la lengua por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Un escalofrío subió por su columna y escapó como un pequeño gemido. El rubio cubrió su boca inmediatamente y muerto de vergüenza, con sus mejillas muy rojas, quiso apartarse del pelinegro, pero este no se lo permitió.

Apartó un mechón de su pelo y unió sus bocas en un lento y sensual beso. Primero rozó un poco sus labios para desesperarlo y darle expectativas, luego sostuvo con cuidado su nuca para poder guiarlo y comenzó a lamer suavemente el labio inferior del inglés para que él, inconscientemente, sacara su lengua para dar el siguiente paso. Logró su objetivo. Le encantaba que, a pesar de su timidez, el rubio le siguiera el juego y lo pusiera a mil.

Su mano libre bajó hacia la cintura de Philip y apegó más sus cuerpos. Él, por su parte, se deshizo de la molesta ropa de cama que le impedía acercarse más al anticristo.

Ambos quedaron tumbados y abrazados, con sus piernas entrecruzadas y sin detener ni un momento sus besos, que cada vez aumentaban más y más el ritmo.

Damien decidió volver a atacar el cuello del rubio a la vez que bajaba poco a poco las manos por su espalda, una la dejó reposando en la espalda baja mientras la otra siguió su camino hasta llegar a una prodigiosa y excitante curva. Como respuesta a la caricia recibió un pequeño gemido y un beso en su oreja, lo percibió como una autorización y continúo. Acariciaba y apretaba con delicadeza el trasero de Philip y su erección se hacía cada vez más evidente.

En un momento, rozaron sus miembros por sobre sus ropas y la respiración de ambos comenzó a agitarse súbitamente. Sus cuerpos rogaban fusionarse de una vez. Los besos se volvieron desesperados y las caricias más bruscas. Ambos gemían levemente y sus ojos denotaban un intenso calor.

Con un movimiento rápido, Damien logró posicionarse a horcajadas sobre Philip, se quitó su suéter dejando su torso desnudo y susurró muy suave en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

-¿Podríamos llegar más lejos…?

-Damien…

El anticristo besó su cuello mientras desabotonaba lentamente la parte superior del pijama de Philip. Sintió cómo su piel se erizaba y continúo repartiendo pequeños besos hasta llegar a su ombligo. Levantó la mirada e hicieron contacto visual. El cuerpo del rubio temblaba ligeramente por ¿miedo, excitación, o ambos?

-¿Puedo…?- preguntó Damien lamiendo la zona por encima de la pretina del pantalón. Un estremecimiento y gemido por parte del inglés le significaron la aprobación que esperaba y procedió.

Desnudó a Philip y acarició sus piernas con infinito cariño. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con mayor intensidad en la oscuridad. Ansiaba poseerlo de todas las maneras posibles y de una sola vez, pero logró contenerse y aún invadido por la lujuria pudo razonar. Lo haría pecar, claro está, de una manera un tanto más "sutil".

Con la punta de su lengua recorrió lentamente el miembro del inglés y un dulce gemido llegó a sus oídos. Sintió un ligero sabor a semen al llegar a la punta y sin resistir más lo introdujo en su boca. Su pene comenzó a sentirse apretado en sus pantalones y no tuvo otra opción que liberarlo.

Los suspiros de placer de Philip y el delicioso néctar que saboreaba de vez en cuando lo tenían al borde de la locura. Su asombrosa capacidad de no atragantarse le permitía complacer del todo a su querido Pip. Por su parte, Damien se masturbaba para calmar un poco sus ansias de voltear al rubio y penetrarlo sin miramientos. Se repetía una y otra vez que debía controlarse, su objetivo era inundarlo de un placer pecaminoso y lo estaba logrando perfectamente.

-Aaah~ Damien~…

Aquel gemido recorrió toda su columna y le hizo perder el juicio. Detuvo su "cariño oral" y subió hasta encontrar los labios de Pip. Comenzó a besarlo frenéticamente a la vez que sus miembros se rozaban y humedecían más y más.

Ahora los gemidos se mezclaban en sus bocas y sus cuerpos se contraían un poco más cada segundo. Philip fue el primero en terminar, ensuciando su abdomen. Damien se irguió, se masturbó un poco y su semen fue a parar al pecho de Pirrup. Tras esto se desplomó agotado a su lado y besó su mejilla.

-Lo siento, cariño…

-N-no importa… fue…

-Fue sólo el inicio, Philip…

El rubio enrojeció y mordió su labio inferior juguetonamente. Aquello hizo que una llama volviera a encenderse en el interior del anticristo, que perfectamente podría darle una segunda ronda, pero se contuvo, pues notó que estaba a punto de dormirse y era su deber limpiar el desastre que dejó y desearle los sueños más dulces del mundo.

Se besaron una vez más antes de que Philip cayera en un profundo sueño con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.


	10. Capítulo 9

¡Cásate conmigo, pero ya!

Capítulo 9

Damien llegaba al infierno con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo al creer que los ángeles ya no tendrían como prioridad a su amado Philip. Sus manos recordaban con lujo de detalle la suave piel del rubio y el pensar en lo que podría hacerle más adelante lo hacía estremecer. Se pellizcó con fuerza una mejilla para calmarse un poco y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Al fin sentía que tenía un pequeño espacio para albergar su felicidad.

Sus súbditos avanzaban alineados en dirección contraria a él y observaban extrañados los relucientes dientes blancos de su señor. No susurraban entre ellos porque lo tenían prohibido.

De pronto, un esbirro de baja categoría se acerca corriendo hacia él y se inclina exageradamente a sus pies. Con la cabeza gacha le indica que debe dirigirse al Gran Salón, donde su padre le espera para iniciar los preparativos.

-¿Preparativos? ¿De qué?- preguntó atónito el anticristo ante el tonto preocupante del sirviente.

-¡El Apocalipsis, mi señor! ¡Al fin ha llegado! ¡Tomará el trono que le corresponde!

Damien abrió la boca intentando balbucear algo, la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa a pesar de haberse preparado toda su vida para aquel momento. Mordió su labio inferior y le ordenó al esbirro retirarse. Realmente… ¿el fin había llegado?

Corrió al Gran Salón, no había tiempo que perder. Su padre estaba al centro de la estancia, con una reluciente armadura de ébano y plata cubriéndole el cuerpo por completo, cargaba pesadas hombreras con espinas y a su lado, en un pedestal, yacía un casco que asimilaba la cabeza de un toro sin cuernos, pues tenía dos agujeros para que su portador completara su forma. Por primera vez, Damien pensó que su progenitor lucía imponente y autoritario como debía ser.

-Hijo mío, al fin estás aquí. Iré directo al grano, las tropas Celestiales se están movilizando. El ataque es inminente y la destrucción apronta. Nuestro ejército es superior en número pero no debemos subestimar el poder de los ángeles, al ser pocos se han entrenado sin descanso y no tenemos conocimiento de todos sus poderes. Ahora bien, futuro rey… ¿estás listo para guiar a tus soldados a la victoria?

-¡Si, señor!- el tiempo no disponía de espacios para los sentimientos y la preocupación. Rápidamente se dirigió a sus aposentos para colocarse su armadura que, al contrario de los que muchos pensaban, no estaba hecha de sombras y desesperación como decía la leyenda ni podía colocársela con solo pensarlo. Su armadura estaba hecha del más puro platino, reforzada con oro y el acero de guerra forjado en la boca más profunda del infierno. La magia negra empleada en su elaboración la convertían en la armadura más perfecta jamás creada. Era imposible atravesarla con el hierro humano y ninguna espada podía deshacer sus coyunturas. Sólo un poderoso hechizo podría provocarle algún rasguño, pero nada más.

A los herreros del inframundo les fue encargada tan prodigiosa tarea pues era necesario mantener la integridad del futuro rey, si Satán moría o no, Damien iba a sucederlo de todas formas y se convertiría en un ser aún más poderoso que él. Al principio el anticristo se negaba a usarla, pues creía que ofendían su propia forma de defenderse, fue necesario mostrarle sus errores pasados para darle a entender que su terquedad podría llevarlo a la muerte, o más bien, al Exilio Eterno, donde van los inmortales.

Ya en su habitación, alejado de las miradas de miles de soldados, dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Partir a la guerra sin más y dejar a Pip a su suerte tras haberle hecho pecar? ¿Debería enviarle un mensaje, una advertencia?

Abrió el armario donde descansaba la brillante armadura y comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas superiores primero. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba a mil. Para salvar a Philip, debía contraer sagrado matrimonio en el infierno, debía hacerlo ahora, en menos de una hora todo comenzaría a arder, debía actuar inmediatamente, debía dejar de pensar tantas cosas a la vez porque comenzaba a marearse, debía…

Rugió como un animal y lanzó sus ropas al suelo. Iría al instante al mundo humano sin importarle las consecuencias que pudiera traerle, era el maldito anticristo y él decidía sobre los demás, no al revés. La cicatriz en su pecho comenzó a dolerle demasiado, aquello indicaba que algo malo iba a ocurrirle a Pip, y como no, la guerra iniciaría dentro de poco, los minutos estaban contados.

* * *

Philip no prestaba mucha atención en la clase de historia, era la primera de todas las clases y por mucho también la más aburrida. Su mente se divertía muchísimo más pensando en otra cosa. En otra persona, mejor dicho, y en lo que hicieron ya por la madrugada.

Sonreía como bobo y observaba un punto fijo en la pizarra mientras por su mente, por primera vez, pervertidas escenas pasaban una y otra vez. Recordando, intensificando e imaginando. Varios escalofríos recorrieron su columna vertebral y solía verse obligado a morderse la lengua para no soltar una pícara risa por tantos recuerdos.

* * *

Por la secundaria de South Park rondaba un ardiente e iracundo demonio. Nadie podía ni se atrevía a detenerlo y bien por ellos que no lo hicieran. Su cicatriz en el pecho comenzaba a sangrar y a doler horrores. En su interior crecía un profundo enojo por la humanidad, por los interminables pasillos, por los ángeles que se les ocurría atacar antes y por el maldito tiempo contado que tenía para "rescatar" a Pip.

Lentamente unos colmillos empezaron a crecer así como unos cuernos comenzaban a asomarse por su cabeza. ¿Qué tenía que decir exactamente? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Era necesario arrodillarse o podía hacerlo majestuosamente de pie?

Encontró la puerta que buscaba y su nerviosismo y enojo aumentaron a tal nivel que la presión ejercida en el aire oprimía las puertas de los casilleros circundantes. Sus cuernos crecieron un poco más, sin llegar a apreciarse totalmente.

Dos partes en su cabeza luchaban contrariamente para derribar la puerta o huir de vuelta al infierno a cumplir con su labor. Nada, ni siquiera el Apocalipsis, lo ponía más nervioso que imaginarse de rodillas pidiendo (exigiendo, quizás) sagrado matrimonio a su querido Philip.

Cerró sus ojos y apretando sus puños prendió fuego a la puerta…

* * *

- **¡Philip Pirrup!** \- un pelinegro jodidamente sexy se podía apreciar a través de la llamarada que él mismo había provocado. Todos los alumnos presentes en el salón de clases, incluyendo el susodicho, fijaron su vista en la ya incinerada puerta. De pie sobre las cenizas se hallaba Damien, luciendo sus bototos hasta las rodillas, sus pantalones de cuero y un cinturón del mismo material con una hebilla de calavera. Cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo había absolutamente nada, solo una preciosa cruz invertida colgaba de su cuello y en su pecho tenía una herida sangrante con forma de "X". En sus ojos se notaba el fuego danzar y unos pequeños cuernos comenzaban a crecer en su cráneo.

El chico inglés abrió la boca tratando de articular palabra pero todos sus esfuerzos se vieron en vano. La penetrante mirada del anticristo junto con su esculpida musculatura le impedía siquiera moverse.

Cuando el moreno decidió avanzar hacia su objetivo todas las mesas volaron hacia cualquier lado para no interrumpir su paso. El profesor Garrison trató de reclamar pero se vio detenido por los poderes del muchacho.

Damien, al estar frente a Pip, lanzó el pupitre de este por la ventana y se arrodilló de inmediato. Todos en la sala, hasta el profesor, esperaban que el destino del inglés fuera el mismo que el de la puerta pero sus predicciones se vieron anuladas cuando el anticristo hizo aparecer en sus manos un hermoso estuche carmesí que, al abrirlo, revelaba un espléndido anillo con un gran diamante y dijo velozmente, casi como una orden:

 **-¡Cásate conmigo!-** …

* * *

 _Silencio…_

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ?!- fue lo primero que salió de la boca del rubio.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Damien tras chaquear la lengua. Revolvió su cabello con una mano y miraba al suelo totalmente ruborizado. Estaba tan apresurado en pedir la mano de Philip que no pensó las posibles respuestas que podía recibir y, consecuentemente, no ideó lo que podía decir para cada una. –Es que, Philip…- titubeó –Quiero… quiero unirme contigo para siempre sin que nada… sin que nada se interponga entre nosotros… ¡Sé que es muy pronto, pero…!-

El inglés observaba y oía atentamente al anticristo. Sus mejillas y orejas también estaban más rojas a no poder y sentía que pronto dejaría de respirar.

-¡Te amo, Philip Pirrup!

Damien sintió que se le fue todo el aire del cuerpo al decir eso. Fue más sencillo escribirlo en una nota que gritarlo frente a un montón de personas, no cabía dudas.

Pip se mantenía boquiabierto y sus compañeros expectantes. Nadie podía creerse esa propuesta tan repentina. Obviamente, ningún chico de la clase tenía conocimiento de la vida amorosa del rubio, pues creían que era nula debido a su popularidad. Y ahora aquí estaban, presenciando como el tipo más sexy del universo le pedía matrimonio al más "debilucho" del mundo.

Nervioso, Damien continúo diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

-Diablos, sí, sí, es… inesperado… pero quién sabe lo que vaya a ocurrir mañana ¡o en los próximos minutos! Quiero protegerte, mimarte y amarte como te lo mereces. No debes sufrir por los pecados ajenos ni preocuparte por lo que ocurrirá al día siguiente… Quiero verte sonreír todos los días y… quiero aprovechar todos los segundos de mi vida inmortal en hacerte feliz… en… hacerte sentir tan feliz como tú me haces sentir a mí…

Sus ojos carmesí, ya calmados, hicieron contacto con los ojos azules del Philip, por los cuales comenzaron a desbordar cristalinas y delgadas lágrimas producto de demasiadas emociones. Sus temblorosos formaron una dulce sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro que seguía arrodillado en el piso.

-¡Te amo, Damien!- exclamó emocionado -¡Sí! ¡Quiero casarme contigo!-

El pelinegro quedó perplejo y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y abrazar al inglés con todas sus fuerzas. Una extraña felicidad volvió a invadirlo por completo y olvidó que debía regresar inmediatamente al Infierno para resolver asuntos milenarios. Los chicos en el salón de clases seguían demasiado impactados como para reaccionar a cualquier estímulo hasta que oyeron un gritito agudo de alguna parte, entonces comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar a la nueva y rara pareja.

-Deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado, ¿no crees?- Philip asintió, Damien colocó el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular y desaparecieron en un anillo de fuego danzante. Los estudiantes seguían estupefactos pero fueron contagiados por la alegría que irradiaban los novios. Todo perfecto hasta que volvieron a escuchar el gritito agudo de antes.

-¡Tontos, dejen de festejar! ¡El cielo se está poniendo rojo!

* * *

 **N. A.:** _Uuuuh! Lamento atrasarme tanto, siento que ya no sirvo para esto D:_

 _Espero que les haya gustado :3_

 _Próximo capítulo: Más cosas impactantes :o_


End file.
